


June 14, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I loved y...'', Amos muttered while he frowned by Martha.





	June 14, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

''I loved y...'', Amos muttered while he frowned by Martha and the deceased woman never heard his words.

THE END


End file.
